


Please stay with me

by Sarah_Victoria_Cullen



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen/pseuds/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina's ill.  Who'll be there to take care of her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please stay with me

It was a beautiful, peaceful winter day.  It had snowed the night before and now the ground was covered in a seemingly soft, white blanket.  Children were playing outside, making snowmen, snow angels and having snowball fights.  All in all, it was a perfectly normal day, or at least it seemed as that.  Serena and her family had gone on a vacation to the states; Amy and Lita went with them.  So for some this day wasn't normal.  As for Rei, she was helping her grandfather out at the temple as usual.  So for those two this day was going just fine.

 

 

The one scout that wasn't having a terrific day, was Mina.  She had come down with a terrible flu a few days ago and so, she wasn't able to enjoy this serene day.  This flu had made her so weak that she wasn't able to get out of bed.  It made doing chores, answering the phone or even eating pretty much impossible.  It was a good thing she remembered to keep her communicator watch on her wrist.  Then again, there really wasn't anyone that she could call in case she needed anything as all the others were busy.  Good thing school had been canceled or else this would've been a really bad day.

 

 

Mina mentally sighed, _This really sucks.  Now how am I supposed to do?  I can't go outside, shopping or any of the other fun things that I had planned for today!_

 

 

The doorbell chose that exact moment to ring.

 

 

_Greeeeeeeat,_ she moaned, _now how am I supposed to answer the door when I'm stuck in bed?  I could ask Artemis, but he's gone with Luna, Serena and the others to the states!  This just isn't my day._

 

 

Her communicator started to ring.

 

 

"Mina here," she answered weakly.

 

 

Rei was on the other end.  "Hey there Mina.  How are you feeling?"

 

 

Mina barely managed to croak out a "Terrible."

 

 

"I can see that...well, how about if I just come over and help take care of you?"

 

 

Mina nodded, or tried to anyway...her head was pounding to the point that moving it made the scout want to shoot herself in the head just to make it stop.  "That would be great," she managed to get out.

 

 

"Great!  Well, just stay there and I'll be right up."

 

 

_Huh?_   "What do you mean 'right up'?" Mina asked confused.

 

 

Rei rolled her eyes.  " _I'm_ at the front door silly.  I'm the one whose been ringing the door bell."

 

 

The golden haired scout's eyes widened.  Then why had Rei called her and ask if she could come over if she was already at the front door?  Probably to make her feel like an idiot - well, it worked.

 

 

"Okay," Mina said, and her screen went blank.

 

 

A few moments later, Rei was standing in her room, looking quite flushed.  It was clear to Mina that her friend had run all the way over.  "You didn't have to run, ya know."

 

 

Rei pulled up a chair to the bed.  "Yeah, well, I knew you'd need some help and the faster I got here the more rest you'd be able to get."

 

 

Mina hugged her raven-haired friend.  "Thanks."

 

 

Rei ignored the blush on her cheeks and the butterflies in her stomach as she hugged the blonde back.  It wasn't any great secret that she cared for her friend that went beyond the realm of friendship.  And everyone knew that the two of them were in a relationship.

 

 

That night, Rei walked back into Mina's room, not bothering to turn on the light and slumped down in the chair.  She had been working around her sick friend's house the whole day without sitting once.  This was the first time that she had been able to take a break.  Not that she was complaining.

 

 

Mina stirred from her deep sleep, tears were in her eyes as she had awoken from the nightmare that had been plaguing her for the last few nights.  It was of Rei dying and she wasn't all too thrilled with having it.  It made her chest constrict so painfully that breathing was difficult and it sounded like she was about to start hyperventilating.

 

 

Rei opened her eyes and looked to see Mina wiping her own.

 

 

"You all right, Mina?" she asked, startling the Venus Scout.

 

 

"Y-Yes," Mina sniffled.

 

 

"I see...well, I should go check and see if there's anything else that needs to be done before I go," Rei stated while giving Mina a skeptical look and started to stand with the intent of leaving.

 

 

Rei paused at the hand that weakly wrapped around her wrist.  She turned to see Mina looking at her with tears and a foreign fear in her eyes that had never been there before. "What is it?"

 

 

Mina blushed slightly.  "Will you please stay with me?"

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

Mina lowered her eyes.  "I'm afraid to go back to sleep.  Afraid of having that stupid nightmare again."

 

 

"What kind of nightmare?" Rei inquired, sitting on the edge of the bed by her friend's legs.

 

 

"Well, it all starts out normal.  Everyone hanging out together, laughing and having a great time.  Then everything goes dark.  No one else is around except us and you..." Mina closed her eyes tightly, trying to control her emotions.  "You're dead!" she cried, throwing her arms around Rei's neck.

 

 

Rei fell backwards at the force.  "It's alright Mina.  I promise to stay here," she said holding her ill friend close to her.

 

 

"Thank you," Mina whispered as she buried her face in Rei's neck and fell back to sleep.

 

 

"It's not trouble at all," Rei whispered back, eyes soft as she knew Mina didn't hear her.  "I'll always be here for you, my love."

 

 

* * *

 

 

**This is from my FanFiction account, but I wanted to post it on here.  I did change a few things.  Minor details that aren't in the original but either way I hope you all enjoy.**


End file.
